Ukyo, the Fearless Heroine.
by Meztli
Summary: Ukyo saves Ranma yet again.... Spoof. *Warning* this is NOT an Ukyo friendly OR unfriendly fic, and NOT romance.


Ukyo -the fearless heroine All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz videos, etc. I do not own any character nor I intend to do so in the future. You can sue me, but as I am a poor, jobless student you won't get much. Maybe a couple of dollars out of my piggy bank. Let me check. One dollar... a dime.... nickel... pennies... ummm... that comes to exactly two dollars and fourteen cents. As I said, not much.   


  


**_Ukyo, The Fearless Heroine_**

  
  
  
  


Ranma was pacing around his room one day. He was very depressed. All of his fiancees would not let him be, and he had fought with Akane again that morning. She had ended the engagement once again. His father would not let him rest and kept on forcing him to be the best martial artist he could be. His mother on the other hand just wanted him to be manly. Mr. Tendo was always on his case, screaming to him and doing the demon head thing when Akane got angry, and to top it all, he was in debt to Nabiki so badly that he would probably never stop paying her. Ranma decided that he couldn't take it anymore and so he decided to kill himself.   
Ranma walked out of his room and got a rope from the basement. He went outside and chose a tall, strong tree. He tied the rope and put it on his neck.   
"Good thing there's no one home."   
Muttering a final prayer, Ranma jumped and waited for his impending death. 

~0~ 

Ukyo was walking towards the Tendo Dojo. Business had been slow that morning so she decided to pay a little visit to her Ranchan. When she reached the gates of the Dojo she knocked but received no reply. She was about to leave when she heard a strange gasping sound. Suddenly she felt very uneasy and she quickly jumped over the gates of the Dojo.   
She began to wildly look around and then she saw a purplish Ranma dangling from a tree.   
"RANCHAN!!!"   
Ukyo ran towards Ranma and she quickly cut the rope. Ranma fell to the floor and was knocked unconscious.   
Ukyo held Ranma's head in her lap as she heard the gates of open and saw the Tendo's suddenly rush to where she was.   
"Oh, thank god you're back!!! I came and found my poor Ranchan hanging from a rope!!!" she cried.   
"Oh, my!" responded Kasumi, worried.   
"You're kidding." said Nabiki, her eyes widening slightly.   
"Oh, my future son-in-law attempted suicide!!! " screamed Soun.   
Akane rushed to Ukyo's side and took Ranma's hand, checking for a pulse. She found a faint, but steady beat. She checked his breathing and the marks on his neck.   
"He's going to be okay, but it would still be good for Dr. Tofu to check him." Akane said after examining him.   
"But he's unconscious!!!" cried Ukyo.   
"That is mostly from the fall and lack of oxygen, but he will be all right after he rests." explained Akane.   
"Well, then let's take him to the house!!" Ukyo suggested.   
"No, it will be best if we leave him in the position he was until Dr. Tofu gets here, just in case there's something wrong." responded Akane. 

~0~ 

When Dr. Tofu arrived he confirmed Akane's statement. Ukyo was VERY relieved, to say at the least, but she still insisted on staying. Finally, only when Dr. Tofu said that if she didn't go home and rest he would knock her unconscious did Ukyo leave. 

~0~ 

It wasn't until that night when Ukyo realized the full complications of her actions.   
"Oh my God! Ranma tried to kill himself!! And I was there to save him!!!! YES!!!! Now Ranchan is going to finally notice who is his true fiancee and then I'll have no competition!!!!"   
Ukyo began to laugh maniacally, and Konatsu, who had been sleeping in the room next door, rushed into her room to 'Defend his mistress from the mentally unbalanced Kodachi Kuno." Needless to say, Ukyo was not happy with the mistake. 

~0~ The next morning Ukyo was in a great mood, she was singing and dancing all around Uchan's. She could not believe her good luck. Now there was no way Ranchan couldn't notice who was his rightful fiancee. Now all Ukyo had to do was wait for him to come by. 

~0~ 

Two hours later Ranma did come by. He looked sheepish and embarrassed as he came through Uchan's. Ukyo smiled the mother of all smiles as she saw him.   
"Ranchan!!! I'm so glad you are feeling better. Come sit here and have an Okonomiyaki!" she said while she gestured a booth in front of the grill.   
"Um... sure..." he said, a tad bit nervous while he began to inhale the Japanese pizza.   
Ukyo noticed his discomfort, but waved it aside. 'He probably doesn't know how thank me for saving his life.' she thought.   
After Ranma finished his meal Konatsu cleared the dishes and Ukyo decided it was time to chat with Ranma.   
"So Ranchan, did you come to thank me for saving your life?" Ukyo asked, half joking.   
Ranma's discomfort increased. "Not exactly..."   
Ukyo's happiness dampened a bit and she frowned. "No?"   
Ranma shook his head.   
"Then what are you here for?" asked Ukyo, not all that happy.   
"Well...." Ranma began slowly "One of the reasons I wanted to commit suicide for was because I owed Nabiki some money. A lot of money."   
Ukyo continued frowning while she began to feel some unknown feeling creep through her body. "Yeah?"   
"I really do owe Nabiki a lot of money, and I have to repay her somehow, you know? So I'm trying to save all the money I can. And I was wondering.... could you... um... could you maybe..... pay for the rope you broke while rescuing me? Please?"   
Ukyo smiled a sickly smile. "Sure Ranchan."   
Ukyo opened the cash register and gave Ranma the appropriate price for a rope, the smile frozen on her face.   
"Here Ranchan."   
Ranma smiled in relief. "Thanks Uchan, you're the best!"   
Ranma took the money and left. 'Well, she took that better than I expected.' he thought.   
"Bye Ranchan, and come back soon!!" Ukyo called to his retreating form, the smile plastered on her face.   
Konatsu came to the grill while looking at Ukyo worried. "Ukyo-sama? Are you all right?"   
Ukyo's face didn't change. "Fine, just fine Konatsu."   
Then she breathed deeply and began to scream.   
  
  


**~@~**

This story was related to me by my mom. (thanx mom!) Its a true story. Some guy DID try to kill himself and was saved by a woman who cut the rope w/a kichen knife. Then he came by the next day to charge her the rope. And she did pay him, by the way. For all those Ukyo lovers out there, let me state I have nothing against her. I used Ukyo b/c she seemed to be the one who would fit the story better, so I want no idiotic flames b/c of my choice of characters, or lack of a Ranma/Ukyo pairing. If u'r gonna flame, do it 4 a good reason, like "the story is badly written..." etc., etc. Please, DO review or e-mail. I happen to like seeing my mailbox with some mail in it. I WILL keep on writting Just Another Project as soon as my writting fairy (corny, I know) comes back from her ill-deserved vacation. If u keep on reviewing and e-mailing me w/ideas, she might just come back sooner *hint hint* That lil' girl just slacks off SO much, I better get a new one. Know anybody up 4 the job?   
Ja ne   
Meztli

Whoops!!!! I forgot to thank people, please forgive me!!!! *bowing* Gomen nasai!!!!!   
Thanx to:   
Mom- she DID tell me the story.   
Shampoo- Proof reading.   
Otaku King- Proof reading.   
Ranma-chan- Proof reading.   
My Bro- Encouraging me.   
Author unknown- Listening to me complain.   
Readers- For reading.   
Reviewers- I love u all!!!!!! U actually take u'r time to review!!!!   
*glares at those who don't review* Yeah, I am giving u the "look." Review!!!! I'm sad!!! I need e-mail!!!!   



End file.
